


Keep Me Company

by mix



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied taekook - Freeform, jihoon is taehyung's half brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: Now Jeongguk suddenly wished that he didn’t walk into the apartment without telling Taehyung because his best friend’s brother was currently standing in front of him with an oversized pink hoodie with matching pink thigh-highs.





	Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking on this. 
> 
> this is for the STARBOY Jihoon Fic Fest prompt:  
> jihoon is taehyung's little brother. jungkook keeps coming over to their house when taehyung isn't there and then just hangs out with jihoon as if that was what he'd intended all along.
> 
> lowkey this is for jess. i pulled the smut out of my ass if i'm being honest, but i hope you like it!
> 
> anyways, enjoy! and jihoon is aged up to 22 (so it'll be easier for whatever i was writing the university moving thing)

It’s not everyday that Jeongguk comes and visits Taehyung. But, specifically on this day two of his classes were cancelled and Taehyung’s apartment was only twenty minutes away from the campus. He’s never gotten the chance to use the spare key that he’s gotten from his best friend, mostly because his classes were never cancelled or if they were; he’d have his job to attend to after.

 

Though Jeongguk thinks it’s the right time when he finds himself in front of Taehyung’s apartment, golden key already out of his pocket. When he opens the door, he doesn’t bother to knock or say that he’s present because he knows that Taehyung is currently out at the nearby art studio working on his portfolio. It’s been almost a whole entire year since he’s visited Taehyung’s place; mostly because of Taehyung arguing that he’s the one that had the  _ good _ games at his apartment.

 

A cold rush of air hit him in the face, a contrast to the heat outside that was close to burning his skin. He closes the door behind him, making a note to himself to take off his shoes.

 

As he walks closer towards the living room, he hears a faint sound of music playing towards the bedrooms. Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows. That was odd, he thought that Taehyung lived by himself. He was never one to interfere with his best friend’s escapades, but even for a guy like Taehyung it’d be pretty strange having one of his no-strings-attached affairs having a key to his apartment.

 

Jeongguk walks closer towards the hallway that led into the bedrooms, a door catching his eye that was cracked open. The music becomes clearer and it sounds familiar; he thinks that he’s probably heard it in Taehyung’s car when they’re off on their long road trips. 

 

He peeks through the crack of the door and there’s a part of him that either wants to call Taehyung or the landlord because there was a male in the middle of the guest bedroom. And Jeongguk was sure that the person was  _ not _ his best friend.

 

Jeongguk thinks he makes a mistake in peeking for a long period of time because he accidentally pushes the door, letting it slam against the wall. He curses at himself mentally, but quickly stands straight when the male turns around.

 

When Taehyung still lived back in Gangnam, he remembers being told that the male has a younger brother. Though he’s never once seen him, excluding the times where he took small glances once or twice at the family portraits around the Kim Residency.

 

Now Jeongguk suddenly wished that he didn’t walk into the apartment without telling Taehyung because his best friend’s brother was currently standing in front of him with an oversized pink hoodie with matching pink thigh-highs.

 

The male was looking at him with his eyes wide, clutching his phone that was currently in the front pocket of his hoodie. 

 

There was a long pause since both the males were too shocked, still trying to figure out the situation that they were currently in. 

 

Jeongguk finds the courage to speak up, turning his head. “S-Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

Before he could walk back into the living room, he’s stopped by a pair of petite hands pulling him back. “Wait! Don’t go… Keep me company.”

 

 

* * *

 

Jeongguk stays longer, figuring out that Taehyung’s brother had the name of Park Jihoon. They were apparently half-brothers and Jihoon has been living in America for the last few years before moving back to study in University.

 

“You make amazing pancakes, Gukkie!” Jihoon smiles, putting another set of pancakes into his mouth. 

 

“Gukkie?” Jeongguk asks, cocking his head towards the side.

 

“Oh, sorry—that must’ve slipped. I always hear Taehyung hyung refer to you as that so i’m used to it.”

 

Jeongguk laughs, waving his hands. “No, I don’t mind you calling me that. I’m just hoping Tae didn’t say anything bad about me.”

 

“All I know is that you play Overwatch with my brother and that you’re best friends.” Jihoon shrugs, he squints towards Jeongguk’s direction afterwards. “But, now i’m curious to what you  _ don’t _ want me to know.”

 

“Nothing important, just done some pretty stupid stuff with Tae over the years. Don’t wanna ruin my first impression with his little brother without even meeting him first.” 

 

“Oh, come on. I’m not that innocent, Gukkie! I’m 22 years old, remember? I won’t judge you for what you’ve done.” Jihoon stuffs another pancake into his mouth, winking towards Jeongguk who was currently putting back the plates into the cabinets. He holds back a small chuckle when the male almost drops one.

 

Jeongguk clears his throat, immediately trying to change the subject. “So, how long have you been living with Taehyung?”

 

Jihoon hums, tapping his foot. “About five months now? That must’ve been why we’ve never met before.”

 

“Taehyung’s brought you up a few times before, but he didn’t say you were moving in with him.”

 

“Yeah…” Jihoon trails off. “We’re not that close yet.”

 

“That’s not what I meant to say!” Jeongguk begins to wave his hands frantically. “I meant that I only would’ve known if he told me, we could’ve met earlier if he did.”

 

“Oh, so you wanted to meet me earlier?” 

 

“N-No! I mean, yes. I just.”

 

Jihoon giggles. He fucking  _ giggles _ . And Jeongguk thinks his face is probably the same shade as the strawberries that were on the dining room table.

 

“Do you want to play Overwatch with me, Gukkie?”

 

 

* * *

 

When Jeongguk said yes to playing Overwatch with Jihoon, he was expecting them to play like how he plays with Taehyung. But, instead Jihoon placed himself on his lap and he’s never felt more flustered in his life.

 

Every single time Jihoon would aim and shoot a perfect kill, he’d start bouncing on Jeongguk’s lap and that made it harder for him to control his thoughts.

 

He had to remember that this was his best friend’s  _ brother _ for God’s sake. Jeongguk wouldn’t know what to do if Taehyung found out that he was currently having these impure thoughts and ideas about the male. But, he couldn’t help it when Jihoon was sitting right above his clothed cock, thigh-highs still intact.

 

“Gukkie, are you losing on purpose?” Jihoon asks, a pout on his lips as he turns back.

 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” Jeongguk gnaws on his bottom lip nervously, clutching the controller in his hand.

 

“You’ve died three times in a row and Taehyung hyung told me that you were  _ good _ at this game,” Jihoon says, a slight tease laced within his voice. “I’m starting to think that he lied to me.”

 

“Trust me, Jihoon. You haven’t seen me at my best yet.” Jeongguk says, a smirk quirking on the ends of his lips.

 

“Oh, really?” Jihoon asks, turning around so that he’s facing Jeongguk’s face. He’s taken the elder male’s statement in a different way than Jeongguk intended, but he wasn’t complaining. “Maybe you could show me.”

 

Jeongguk curses internally as he feels Jihoon grind against his clothed crotch while he sat down. It was like the male was teasing him on purpose. He apologizes to Taehyung in his head for what he was about to do, but he wasn’t the only one to blame. It was also Jihoon pursuing.

 

“How should I show you, baby?” Jeongguk whispers lowly, his face leaning closer towards Jihoon’s. His hands rest on Jihoon’s hips, rubbing small circles on them.

 

“Kiss me.” Jihoon mumbles, wrapping his arms around the male’s neck. 

 

Jeongguk wastes no time, leaning in to capture the male’s lips against his own. The kiss was filled with desperation, teeth clashing against teeth. Jihoon releases the quietest of whines, but is heard by Jeongguk who only grips his thigh hard in response.

 

Jihoon whimpers against Jeongguk’s lips, basking in the roughness of the elder’s hands against his fair skin. His thoughts were clouded with indecent thoughts that surrounded the male that currently had his lips against his own.

 

His head tilts back slightly when Jeongguk nips on his bottom lip, opening his mouth to welcome the other’s tongue against his own. Small moans escape his lips. furthering on Jeongguk’s actions.

 

Jeongguk’s hands make their way under Jihoon’s oversized hoodie, failing to hold back a loud groan as he feels an unfamiliar touch under his fingertips.

 

_ Lace. _

 

Jihoon was wearing fucking  _ lace _ panties under his oversized hoodie and it takes Jeongguk a few seconds to realize that the male has been grinding against his crotch with  _ panties _ perfectly fitting against his ass for the past few minutes.

 

“Panties? Really, Jihoon?” Jeongguk growls under his breath, looking up at Jihoon with hooded eyes. He pushes the hoodie up to expose a leaking cock, a bruising pink tip peeking out of the hem of the panties.

 

“J-Just thought they’d look pretty.” Jihoon whispers, suddenly flinching as he feels Jeongguk’s fingertip touch the swollen tip of his cock.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jeongguk sighs, continuing to rub the base of Jihoon’s length that was still covered by the panties. “Are you sure that’s the only reason why you wore them?”

 

A whimper escapes Jihoon’s mouth, drowning in the praise that was shot at him. “Please, Gukkie.  _ Please _ touch me.”

 

“You want that don’t you, baby? Want to shiver under me while I palm your swollen cock? I don’t think you’ve deserved it. Being so naughty and walking around with these panties and thigh-highs. You really think I wouldn’t notice  _ these _ —“ Jeongguk pulls on the elastic of the black lace panties, letting go immediately to let it slap gently against the younger’s dripping cock. “—while you were grinding against me like some desperate slut?”

 

“Nngh, Gukkie. Please.” Jihoon sighs out, trying to thrust against Jeongguk’s hand which was currently resting against his clothed crotch. He has to hold back a whine when Jeongguk’s hand surrounds his pulsating length, giving it a small squeeze. The adrenaline was overwhelming and all he wanted was Jeongguk’s hands all over him.

 

“Be good for me, Jihoon. You wouldn’t want me to tell Taehyung how naughty you are, do you?” Jeongguk circled the tip of Jihoon’s length with his thumb at a lagging pace, making the younger more desperate for a touch. He dips at the slit, eyes focused on the way that Jihoon’s head would tilt back even just a little bit to expose the fair skin of his neck.

 

Jihoon bites down on his bottom lip, the pleasure building up. He wants to thrust against Jeongguk’s rough fingertips, but he doesn’t want to be scolded again. Instead, he leans in, wrapping his arms around Jeongguk’s neck. “I’ll be good.”

 

Jeongguk begins to move his hands around Jihoon’s length, but it was still at a teasingly slow pace. Though he couldn’t see the younger no longer in front of him, he could still hear the breathy moans against his earlobe. Wanting to hear more of the male’s noises, he places his lips against Jihoon’s neck and nips gently on the skin.

 

“F-Faster, please. Please move faster.” Jihoon begs, desperation lacing his voice. He sounds as if he’s on the verge on tears, his arms tightening around Jeongguk’s neck.

 

Jeongguk complies this time, his hand stroking the length faster. He continues to nip and suck at Jihoon’s neck, satisfied as he sees a small patch of purple beginning to form. Jihoon’s breathing begins to increase, his hips beginning to grind against Jeongguk’s hand that still pumped his cock.

 

“A-Ah!” Jihoon moans against Jeongguk’s ear as he feels the elder’s hand makes its way towards his ass, squeezing the clothed flesh. 

 

Jeongguk pulls on the panties, going under to palm at the flesh directly. He doesn’t miss the way that Jihoon arches his back even the slightest and he definitely doesn’t miss the way the male scoots up so that his clothed length was against Jihoon’s exposed one.

 

“W-Wanna see yours…” Jihoon breathes out, glancing down at the outline that Jeongguk’s cock imprinted. The elder’s bulge looked huge despite being clothed and Jihoon couldn’t wait to see what was hiding under the male’s jeans. He leans back to look into Jeongguk’s eyes and a whine almost escapes his lips from the male’s heated gaze.

 

“You think you deserve it, baby?” Jeongguk doesn’t break eye contact with Jihoon, pursing on the sexual tension between them. His hands don’t falter on Jihoon’s length, giving it a particulary hard stroke.

 

“Yes, Gukkie. Wanna see your big cock so much. Wanna suck on it  _ so _ badly.”

 

“Yeah?” Jeongguk’s voice is teasing, receiving a whine from Jihoon as he removes his hand from his length to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down so that he’s only in his underwear. “Get on your knees, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon complies, unnecessarily turning around to show Jeongguk a clear view of his ass before getting down on his knees on the carpet to face Jeongguk’s clothed cock. He releases a small yelp from the small slap on his butt from Jeongguk.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Jeongguk says, scooting closer to Jihoon’s face.

 

Jihoon’s eyes lights up, leaning in to squeeze the outline of the large bulge, groaning when he feels the cock continue to harden and grow in his grasp. He pushes the black underwear aside to reveal the largest cock he’s ever seen. “Fuck, Gukkie. You’re huge.”

 

“Do you like that, angel?”

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to have it inside of me.” Jihoon grins, looking up at Jeongguk. He nuzzles the male’s cock against his cheek before placing a kiss on the tip, eliciting a loud groan from the back of Jeongguk’s throat.

 

“Fuck,” Jeongguk moans as Jihoon engulfs his cock with mouth, the warmth of the the wet cavern persisting on the pleasure he feels. “Your mouth feels so good, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon only hums in response, sending vibrations down the elder’s cock. He uses his free hands to stroke the part that is unable to fit into his mouth, fumbling with the sacks from time to time.

 

Jeongguk soon begins to thrust his hips upwards, slowly because even though his mind was clouded with pleasure—he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Jihoon in the process. What he didn’t expect was for Jihoon to let the rest of his length enter his mouth, the blunt tip hitting the back of his throat.

 

The younger male choked slightly, but nonetheless continued to move his lips up and down the large length. Jeongguk groans as he looks down, sight mesmerizing to the human eye. Jihoon’s cheeks were tinted a dusty pink and there were tears threatening to fall at the corner of his eyes. He reached over to entangle his fingers with the brunette strands of Jihoon’s hair, pulling them just the slightest to make his cock enter deeper into the male’s mouth.

 

Jihoon let his arm circle around to pump his own leaking cock, but was soon stopped with Jeongguk pulling his hair roughly. 

 

“Don’t touch yourself, baby. I didn’t say you could,” Jeongguk growled, looking down into Jihoon’s wide eyes. “You need to earn it.”

 

Jihoon released his mouth from the length, his lips glistening from the cumulative amount of pre-cum and saliva. “ _ Please _ . I want you so bad, I feel like i’m going to explode.”

 

Jeongguk leans over to pick Jihoon up, placing him on top of lap again. Though, this time his cock was against the clef of the male’s bare ass. He reaches over to give Jihoon’s ass a small smack, emitting a whine from the male. “You’re that desperate for my cock, baby?”

 

“Yes.  _ Yes _ .” Jihoon groans, finding self-confidence to grind down onto the male’s length. “Want you inside me so bad, Gukkie. Ever since you opened the door, I wanted you so badly.”

 

“Is that so, baby?” Jeongguk smirks as he lets the pad of his index finger rub against the male’s puckered entrance, Jihoon softly moaning as an immediate response.

 

“A-Ah! Yes, Gukkie. Please don’t tease.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Jeongguk leaned over to place his lips against Jihoon’s lips for a second before pulling back. “I’m going to prep you now.”

 

“Don’t want it, I already stretched myself before you came into my room.”

 

Jeongguk curses mentally, wondering how lucky he was to be able to end up with a male with a dirty mind as Jihoon had. But, as much as he trusts the male; there was no way he was risking hurting him.

 

“You were that horny, Jihoon?” Jeongguk asks, letting a finger slip through the puckered hole; immediately thrusting it in-and-out. He held back a groan from the tightness despite being stretched out previously, thoughts exciting his brain as he anticipates how the male would feel around his cock.

 

“Yes,” Jihoon sighs out, pushing his ass back against Jeongguk’s finger. “I was so happy when you opened my door.”

 

“So, you were planning to get me to fuck you all along?” Jeongguk adds another finger, scissoring the hole while leaning against Jihoon’s neck—biting and marking more patches for everyone to know that the male was marked by him.

 

“T-Taehyung would always tell me how good you were in bed, I was a little jeal—Ah!” Jihoon revealed, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a loud moan as Jeongguk hit sensitive spot. “There, Gukkie please.  _ Harder _ .”

 

Jeongguk complied, thrusting his fingers against the same spot. “Jealous? So, you wanted me all to yourself?” He looks down at Jihoon, admiring how the male’s fair skin glistens against the thin shean of sweat.

 

“Y-Yes! He’d show me photos of you— _ ah _ —Gukkie, i’m going to cum.” Jihoon whined, desperately moving his ass against Jeongguk’s fingers, pace increasing heavily.

 

The elder male pulls out his fingers immediately at those words, receiving an annoyed glare. “Not yet, baby. I want you to cum when i’m inside you.”

 

The glare quickly dissipates from Jihoon’s facial features, instead replaced with his small hands clutching onto Jeongguk’s shirt. “Oh, I want that so bad. Want you to make me see stars, Gukkie.”

 

Jeongguk chuckles softly at Jihoon’s desperation, caressing the back of his head. “I’ll do just that, baby. Get my wallet out of my jeans, there should be a condom.”

 

Jihoon sends him a questioning look, but nonetheless makes his way to the forgotten pair of jeans on the floor—fishing out the brown wallet. He takes out the condom, ripping the packet almost immediately. 

 

Before sitting himself back down on Jeongguk’s lap, he rolls the condom onto the male’s length, a quiet groan escaping Jeongguk’s mouth from the touch.

 

“How do you want it, angel?” Jeongguk asks, his hands automatically going to massage Jihoon’s hips as the smaller male sits himself on his lap.

 

“Like this, Gukkie. I want to see you.” Jihoon says shyly, blush creeping on the apples of his cheeks. He places his hands on Jeongguk’s shoulders, looking into the male’s large eyes.

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yes, i’ve been ready just— _ Ah! _ ” Jihoon’s sentence is cut off by his own moan as the Jeongguk’s blunt tip of his length begins to enter his entrance. He closes his eyes, clenching his teeth. He knew Jeongguk was  _ big _ , but he didn’t know he was this big to make him feel like his ass was tearing in two.

 

“Relax, Jihoon.” Jeongguk whispers, still massaging the supple skin that lies against the younger’s hip bones. The heat was overwhelming and if this was Jeongguk’s first time, he wouldn’t be able to help himself but cum immediately at the tightness of Jihoon’s ass.

 

Jihoon listens and begins lower himself onto the rest of Jeongguk’s cock, whimpers escaping his lips in the process. When he sat himself on all of Jeongguk’s length, he releases a sigh. “You’re so fucking huge, I swear.”

 

“I know, you’ve told me twice just today.” Jeongguk smirks, experimentally thrusting up into Jihoon’s tight entrance. From the loud moan that has the younger male jumping forward into his chest, he believes that he must be doing something right.

 

“Shut up, just move. Please.” Jihoon begs, breath heavy against Jeongguk’s neck. 

 

Jeongguk begins to move, immediately switching to a fast pace. Jihoon continues to drop his ass down to meet his thrusts and that doubles the pleasure for both of them. The loud slapping of skin and breathy moans echo against the walls of the apartment. Jihoon thinks he’ll get a few complaints from his neighbors tomorrow, but that didn’t matter—all that mattered was Jeongguk’s cock and how good it was making him feel.

 

“Jihoon, look at me. You wanted to see me, didn’t you?” Jeongguk whispers, a groan following as he feels Jihoon tighten around his length. 

 

The male was currently still against his chest, holding onto dear-life as he continually met Jeongguk’s thrusts. Jihoon leaned back, a pleasured whine emitting from his lips as the angle caused Jeongguk to move deeper inside of him. He looked at Jeongguk’s eyes, his eyes glistening with tears again.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. So beautiful.” Jeongguk says, the words slipping from his mouth before he realizes it. He leans in to capture Jihoon’s lips against his, his thrusts becoming erratic.

 

“Gukkie, faster! It feels so  _ so _ good, you make me feel so good.” Jihoon gasps against Jeongguk’s lips as he feels his thrusts quicken. He’s being held in place as Jeongguk’s cock pistons in-and-out of his hole in an animalistic pace. “Fuck, right there. Right there, please. Oh god.”

 

Jeongguk’s satisfied as he hears Jihoon’s moans, signalling that he’s found the male’s sensitive spot. And if it was any way possible, he found himself thrusting faster. His hips would surely hurt the day after, but it was worth it just to see Jihoon crumble from pleasure right in front of him. “Yeah? It feels good, baby?”

 

“It does! It does,” Jihoon whines, struggling to drop himself down onto Jeongguk’s cock from the exhaustion that was building up. “I’m going to cum, Gukkie. Please let me cum.”

 

“You want to cum, baby? Want to make a mess for me?” Jeongguk asks Jihoon, knowing that it would make the male more desperate than he currently was.

 

“Please, I want to cum so badly. I’ll be good.”

 

“Good boy. Cum for me, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon lets sporadic strings of white release from his length, cumming untouched. He moans out Jeongguk’s name loudly against the male’s lips, letting oversensitivity take over when he continues to feel Jeongguk thrust into him.

 

“Want my load, baby?” Jeongguk groans out, his thrusts becoming uneven as he becomes closer to his release. Jihoon’s moans from the oversensitivity lunges him on, his eyes almost rolling backwards as the younger male sucks on his neck.

 

“Yes, Gukkie! I want to taste you.” Jihoon says, edging the male on.

 

Jeongguk pulls out of Jihoon, taking the condom off immediately as the male scrambles to get on his knees on the floor in front of him. The sight of Jihoon opening his mouth to welcome his release was enough for him to cum, gushes of white making its way to Jihoon’s mouth and some ending up on the male’s face as well.

 

Jihoon swallows all of Jeongguk’s load before leaning up to press his lips against the the elder male’s. “I was right, you do taste so good.” Jihoon giggles against his lips before pulling back and giving Jeongguk a silly grin.

 

“That was perfect,” Jeongguk pulls Jihoon back into his lap, admiring the way that the male’s arms naturally make its way around his neck. “You’re honestly so beautiful, Jihoon.”

 

“I got you whipped for me already?” Jihoon asks, winking as he leans forward to indulge himself into Jeongguk’s warm embrace. 

 

“The moment I saw you with those pink thigh-highs, I knew I was a goner.”

 

 

* * *

 

Taehyung unlocks the door to his apartment, spotting the Timberlands on his sidestep, a big clue that Jeongguk was in his apartment.

 

What he didn’t expect was to see Jihoon lying on top of Jeongguk on the sofa.

 

He laughs to himself, taking out his phone to snap a photo. 

 

“It’s about time those two met.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i'm glad i was able to take part in this fic fest for jihoon's birthday and though it was stressful - i believe every minute i poured into it was worth it :)
> 
> happy birthday jihoon, i love you!
> 
> gian ♡


End file.
